Determined
by bridge to tabitha
Summary: This is my idea of the Maximum Ride series after FANG.  Max and the Flock journey out to find Fang.  FAX, is Niggy creepy?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic, so please don't hate me if it sucks ****J They probably seem a little out of character, because after all, I am not James Patterson, and I do not own Maximum Ride. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you like it! RnR! **

**Chapter 1**

Max pov

The earsplitting shatter of plastic crashing against the dim-lit wall of my small bed room only began to express the anger and frustration I felt. I had thrown Fang's clumsy,

old laptop as hard as I could in front of me. He had left me for _my _safety? Pfft!

I grunted loudly and wiped the thin layer of hot sweat that had gathered on my brow. I led my slender fingers uneasily through the snarls of my tangled, blonde hair, tugging at the ends.

Clumsily, I reached for a beige pillow that was crumpled at the edge of my small, uncomfortable bed. I hastily shoved the fluffy mass into my face and prepared to scream. "M-m-m-Max?" Nudge. I pushed the smothering pillow just enough to see the edge of Nudge's pleading face out of my left eye.

"Come in sweetie," I croaked, my voice still raspy from crying. Silently, pressed the old, wooden door open. She looked depressed, but, still, it could've been pity for me. And, even in gloomy times, she still looked like fifty times better than me. Her hair was beautiful, like some caramel espresso you'd find at Starbucks. Come to think of it, I'm really hungry…

Distractedly, I set the pillow down on the floor, trying to hide the tangled heap of plastic and wires that was once Fang's laptop with it. Nudge tried to speak, but, nothing came out. That's a first. Then, she started balling. "Oh Nudge," I sighed, trying to console her, I plopped onto the bed and held out my arms to her. Still sobbing, she came and sat next to me.

"Max?" She asked in the most heart wrenchingly tragic voice I had ever heard.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and tugged her closer. Lovingly, I patted her back.

"You're going to make this all better, right? I mean," She fidgeted nervously with her chocolate colored fingers. "You've been in here for a few days and, well, everyone's in really bad shape. We've all been crying, besides Dylan and Total, and, I just…we just…" Nudge couldn't even choke out a paragraph, only a reassurance of what I knew I had to do.

Spontaneously, I grabbed her hand and sprinted for the door. She seemed confused at first, but, followed me despite that. After being in that dark room for, I don't know, three days, the sun light was blinding. Now, I know why Iggy complains so much.

After my vision went back to normal, I noticed my socks were helping me slide across the shiny, wood flooring. And, you know, I might've been squealing, "Weeeee!" That is, if my life wasn't such a living Hell right now. Oh well. I don't squeal anyways. I continued sliding uncontrollably until we reached our living room, screeching to a halt.

And, there was my flock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update, but, I've been on the road and getting ready for school to start. X( Anyways, I plan on this to be long maybe 20 chapters? (that's long to me for a fanfiction lol) I tried to make this one longer, but it seems so much longer on actual paper, lol. So, here's chapter 2, hope you like it! :D**

**Chapter 2**

Nudge's POV

Up until a minute ago, Iggy, Dylan, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Akila, and I were sitting in the living room. Finally, I got up the strength to go talk to Max, to try to get her to come out of her bedroom. When I pushed Max's old wooden door open, I saw her, and let's just say, it wasn't pretty. Her gnarled dirty blonde hair was in a tangled mess on top of her head about the size of Total. Her baggy sweat pants were covered from the knee, up, by and oversized, blue t-shirt. I cringed, what a fashion disaster.

Just as I started to talk to her, strangely choking on my words, I might add, she lunged off of her bed and ran to the door, dragging me with her!

Max's POV

"Well, look who got up," Iggy muttered, looking away from me. I shot him a wasted glance and set my hand on my hip.

_Hi Max. _Angel thought sweetly, popping into my head. I forced a smile towards her, without showing any teeth. Speaking of which, I probably need to brush those by now... Anyways, now was the time to tell them what I had decided to do. My plan. I opened my mouth to speak, but, rudely inturrupted. "Max, can I talk to you?" Dylan spurted, I glared at him. I had half a mind just to ignore him, but, of course, Angel chimmed in. _Please, give him a chance, Max. For me? _That little devil.

"Fine," I spat reluctantly.

Impatiently, I tapped my foot, waiting. "Alone," Dylan's voice was cold, and I looked up to see his eyes, turqouise and frigid. Suddenly, noticing his seriousness, I stepped into the narrow hallway and waited for him to follow. I heard his foot steps, heavy, much unlike Fang's, and looked up. BIG mistake. His long, muscular arm was presed tensely against the wooden wall, his weight resting on one of his broad hands. A tight, white hollister t-shirt clung to his clear, tan skin, and, his 'model' outfit was finished off with a loose pair of light, ripped jeans.

I looked away, unwillingly. "What do you want?" I asked, folding my arms, my voice steady. He pulled on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. "You can't do this," His aqua eyes were pleading with mine.

"Says who?" I questioned, acting only half interested. He sighed, let go of my shoulder, and spoke again.

"We were made for each other, Max," He continued, much to my annoyance. "We can help each other, it's our destiny." He looked so desperate, I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

I scoffed and staired sternly into his eyes. "It's _your _destiny, _mine _is to save the world." I pressed my finger to his chest, having no effect on his stance. "And, you can help me, but, I want Fang by my side, and you're _not _stopping me." With that, I pushed past him, back into the living room, where, again, my flock was waiting for me.

Iggy POV

This sucked. Like, big time. Fang, one of my best friends, had left the flock, and, now, we were all in histerics. I really hate crying, and it's not just because I think it's girly, either. I mean, seriously, can you imagine a blind guy, crying? It's just freaky, man!

Max POV

"Ok, guys," I began. "I know you think Fang and I...being together is hurting the flock," I continued. Saying we were 'together' still sounded weird to me. "But, he's one of our best fighters, and we _need_ him. All of us. And... we're not the flock unless all 6- er... 9 of us are here." I looked at each member of my flock with begging eyes. (I still hadn't perfected the bambi eyes.) I waited for Angel to speak up and go on another "flock leading rant." Nothing.

"Well, I'm in," Iggy spoke, breaking the silence. A hint of a smile appeared on my face.

"Me too! I mean you're right Max, we really do need Fang. He's strong and fast and sneak-" Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth and she blushed sorrowfully. Gazzy, too, agreed, and my smile widened. Then Angel. And, Total mumbled something innaudiably.

"That's good enough for me!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air, excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go get your boy-friend back!" Iggy. Oh, Iggy.

**Ok, so how'd you like it? I tried to make it longer :) please RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I haven't updated in forever sorry, but I've been really busy. I got a few more reviews so I figured I'd update **

So, we all got ready to go find Fang. Iggy made ham sandwiches, Gazzy made some little handy bombs to throw at any threats and Iggy, Dylan, and Nudge, and I made our route plans. We decided Fang would be in one of these three places; somewhere in the Arizonian woodlands, New York, or the cave he said to meet me at in 20 years. We all voted on where to go, and, by a landslide, NY won. Shocker.

It felt GREAT to fly again. I was a little rusty at first, but, man it was awesome.

About two hours later, we stopped in a grove of trees for lunch when everyone started complaining about their rumbling stomachs. It's like they think I have mind reading powers or something. Hello, that's Angel!

Anywho, we picked a nice sturdy oak, plopped down, and I stretched out on a branch, folding in my wings. "Ahhhh…." I sighed, pulling out a ham and cheese and took a big bite.

"Hey, sandwich hog, how bout' givin' us a sandwich?" Iggy asked, only half-jokingly. I threw one at him and he nearly fell of the limb he was sitting on. He stuck his tounge out in my general direction after regaining his balance, then, he too took a large chomp out of his ham and cheese. I passed out the rest and we ended up having two extra. Gazzy happily devoured one of them and I put the other one back in our pack, just in case.

We got to New York about 4 hours after we stopped for lunch and we were all pretty exhausted. The sun was just setting and the cool air picked up gently. I shivered at the recognition of the city, the last time we were here, we were all together.

"Max, we're already doing _all_ we can to find him. Can't you just relax?" Angel pleaded, reading my mind again.

I frowned then smiled, putting up a strong front. I needed to be strong for her, for everyone. "I know, I'm sorry honey, I'm just a little stressed out, maybe we should find a spot to stop and eat." I suggested, sighing. "Anyone got any ideas?"

Nudge swooped down to us and began blabbering. "Well, I heard New York has really good pizza, and I like pizza. My favorite is pepperoni because just cheese really isn't enough but all the peppers and the onions and anchovies and stuff on supreme pizza things are just gross. I mean ick! Who would want fish on pizza? And –mpgh." I clamped my hand over her mouth, which is hard to do while flying, by the way.

"Pizza sound good to you guys?" I asked, tilting my head so I could see up above me. They all nodded and I sped up slightly, "Pizza it is, then."

We arrived at "Belissimo Pizzeria" and all scooted into an old timey booth. With Angel to my left, Nudge to her left and the three boys across from us, we waited for a waiter to greet us.

"Hi, my name is Josh and I'll be taking care of you tonight." He said, staring at me. I glared at him and looked away as if to say, 'I'm NOT interested. He got the message and turned to Iggy instead. "Uh…uh…what can I get you, sir?" He asked.

"I'll take a coke, Gaz will too. Dyl, what do you want?" It kind of irked me when then called each other by nick names.

"I'll have a coke too, Ig" 'Dyl' said, smiling. His teeth were so white, almost blinding. That irked me too.

The rest of us ordered drinks and I stopped the waiter before he left, "We'll order now too." He nodded, took out his order slip, and I continued. "We'll have two pizzas, one pepperoni and one everything." He jotted it down quickly.

"Don't forget us!" Total whimpered. He motioned to Akila and him, dark eyes gleaming.

"Oh yeah and a basket of breadsticks," I added. The waiter looked to where Total was, awestruck. I shot him a glance and he wrote it down, reluctantly, and walked away, whispering to himself. Iggy chuckled, saying something like, "He's totally freaked out," to Dylan. Total scoffed and muttered something about being taken for granted, then began licking Akila's fur. Eww. Nudge and Angel were chatting about fashion of some form or other, and by which I could tell Gazzy was far into thought.

I, myself, just sunk farther into the booth, feeling even lonelier than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Max's POV**

The pizza was soon devoured, and no words were said the entire meal. Normally, us bird kids don't care much about table etiquette, (talking with our mouths stuffed with food) but, man, nothing beats NY pizza. Ok, maybe my mom's chocolate chip cookies…

But, anyways, I paid the bill, which, thanks to my mom, we could do. She had _lent_ us money for the trip, but, I promised to pay her back. I also had some money we earned in the CSM shows stashed in my backpack, but, that was in case of emergency.

We left the restaurant and found a quiet alley to fly out of. I held Angel and Gazzy's hands and Iggy held Nudge's. Although I knew the **entire** flock could defend themselves if they needed to, I still felt more comfortable if I knew I had a strong grip on them. "Max, even if any bad guys tried to take one of us, Gazzy could stink bomb them, I could control their minds, and Nudge to talk them to death… If that's possible," Angel argued with my thoughts.

"Let's just go find a hotel, guys," I started. "This section of town is pretty sketchy anyways."

It turns out, if you're not earning a suitable income, really every part of New York is sketchy. We finally agreed on a small hotel near another, less threatening alley and Angel mind-powered him to let us rent a room. With glazed over eyes, he handed us a room key, voice very monotone, "Room 204."

I snatched the keys, looped my finger through the key ring and dangled it in my hand for a moment, before walking down the hall. "I'll do it." Angel took the keys from my hand and wandered down the hall in the direction of our room. When we all caught up to her; we collapsed on the beds in front of us.

**Fang's POV**

"You've made the right decision, Fang," his voice was hoarse, but satisfied. I didn't look him in the eye; instead I looked down at my feet. I merely nodded, as if this whole situation had muted me. He waited, patiently for a few seconds. "Well, take him to the lab, if he does not wish to speak." And, so, with a gesture, he left, white coat rippling in the wind. Strong hands gripped mine, like handcuffs behind my back. I did not struggle though, instead, I strode obediently, as if nothing was wrong.

**Iggy's POV**

I stared blankly out the window of our humble hotel, taking in the clamor of New York City: honking horns, music, yelling taxi cab drivers, it was enough to drive a blind man mad. So, I sauntered into the living room, flannel pajama bottoms dragging along the tattered carpet. I ran my hand along the couch, checking before I sat on someone, and accidentally grazed a soft pair of legs. Nudge coughed awkwardly, and I felt my cheeks flush immediately. "Uh…sorry," I muttered, scratching my head.

"Its fine," She spoke, letting out a small giggle. That lightened the mood a little. "You can sit down," This time, I just sat, hoping for the best. The couch was soft, and my aching back appreciated it. I could hear the hum of a television, but no voices."What's on?" I asked casually, breaking the silence. I waited a few seconds, hoping she hadn't left.

"A scary movie marathon is supposed to come on next," she answered with a surprisingly short answer.

"My favorite," I added. Five minutes later, "Jeepers Creepers" started and the first scary scene, Nudge was snuggled up to me. I held her hand, interlocking fingers and she laid her head on my shoulder. I like New York City.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Sorry, to everyone who thought I may have given up on this story.** **I hope you guys haven't :)**

**Nudge POV**

I woke in Iggy's arms, blinding light seeping in through the hotel blinds. In a deep sleep, he didn't notice when I slipped from his grasp and escaped to the bathroom. My caramel brown hair was in thick tangles surrounding my face as I climbed into the shower. The water was surprisingly hot for a hotel, and it relieved the tension in my back from sleeping on a couch all night. Steamed filled the small bathroom and I could barely see when I stepped out of the glass shower.

**Max POV**

The hum of a shower woke me up and I crawled out of the twin bed I had slept in. "Angel, sweetie; rise and shine,'" I whispered, pulling the covers from her sleeping body. She glanced up at me, sapphire eyes droopy and tired.

"Morning, Max," she smiled, yawning. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Can we go to the Empire State building today?" She asked, eyes pleading. I helped her out of bed, thinking about her question. She rubbed her eyes, curly blonde hair wild.

"I suppose we can," I answered, pulling the sheets back over her bed. She ran up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Thanks Max!" her voice was a little muffled from being pressed against my stomach. "Everything's going to be okay," she assured, letting go of me. My stomach fluttered. She was usually pretty accurate with her predictions.

**Fang POV **

Short periods of flashing light were all I saw for the next twenty four hours. The rest of the time was pitch black nothingness. Just silence. Finally, I peeled my eyes open, temporarily blinded from the changes in extremes. As the figures in vision reassembled, I saw a person turned towards a table, wearing a long white coat. Instinctively, I tried to move my arms, but, was stopped by cuffs holding my arms to a table.

**Iggy POV**

I heard light footsteps approaching me, and I pointlessly opened my eyes, sitting up. "Make us some breakfast, Ig?" Max asked, shuffling past me. I ran my fingers through my strawberry blonde hair, feeling for the change in colors. Slouching off the couch, I remembered last night, Nudge nestled next to me. My cheeks flushed a slightly rose color and I shook my head to get rid of the blush as I stepped into the small kitchen. Opening the fridge, I felt for any food, but, couldn't find any.

"Nope," I answered her, showing her the empty fridge. I shut the door, waiting for her to say something in response. Instead, Angel entered the room, reading our minds.

"The hotel has a free continental breakfast," Angel informed us, scratching her head. I nodded, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I went to open the door and my hand touched a wet shoulder, unexpectedly.

**Nudge POV**

Pulling on a white towel, I slipped out of the bathroom, running into Iggy. His hand grazed my shoulder, pulling back awkwardly. "Sorry, Nudge," he blurted, looking down. I gulped, thankful he was blind. Without saying a word, I hurried into the empty bedroom I was suppose to share with Max and Angel. I disappointedly put on the same old t-shirt and pair of jeans I wore the day before, sighing as I left.

I passed the bathroom, the shower now running with Iggy inside. Max and Angel were sitting on the couch, speaking quietly. Angel noticed my presence, probably hearing my thoughts. "Nudge, we're going to the Empire State building today!" I grinned, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"That's gunna be so much fun! I've always wanted to see that, I mean its in like all the famous movies! And, maybe, we'll like meet a star, Ooooh that would be sooo awesome!"

**Fang POV**

"Lemme go," I muttered groggily, trying to keep my eyes open. The scientist, I now realized, was a middle-aged woman with hair thrown into a loose bun. Her slightly glossed over brown eyes were covered by large glasses with thick, shiny lenses.

"This is the last one," she sighed, a hint of sorrow filling her slightly wrinkled figures. I barely noticed as she pierced my skin with the thin needle before falling back to sleep, dreams scarily realistic.

**Max POV**

I blocked Nudge's blabbering, drifting off into thought. The last time we were in New York, Fang was with us. Sure, he did the 'noble' thing by going off to save the world, without any distractions, but, we both knew we needed each other. We needed the entire flock, every single one of us. And, now, it was my job to prove that to him. But, where to look...

I was interrupted when Dylan, Gazzy, Total, and Akila sauntered into the room, Total speaking first. "I really dislike the quality beds hotels provide this days," Total whined, stretching out his small wings. I rolled my eyes, glancing over to Dylan.

He smiled at me; I swear that boy will never learn. Angel was staring at Total, who nodded grimly. Then, Angel's voice popped into mine. _Dylan will stay here with Total and Akila, if you want him to. _I thought about it, decided I'd be selfish to make him stay here, and sent Angel back a thought.

_If we can sneak six mutant bird kids into the empire state building, I'm sure we'll have no problem fitting two dogs into the equation as well. _She smiled, happily scratching behind Total's furry ear.

If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

**Reviewing is always appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Max POV**

"Max, Max, come on, let's go!" Angel cheered, pulling me down the hall. We tried to stay on the down low, but, trust me, with all the freaks in New York, it wasn't hard.

There was even one guy playing the guitar in his underwear, hah, it was hilarious. And, Iggy bet Dylan ten bucks to whistle, then wink at him. He chickened out of course, when Gazzy pointed out his disturbing tighty-whities. _***Shudders***_

Several smells wafted through the streets of New York, and, after a few unpleasant ones; (Excessive cologne, dumpsters, an cigarettes) we came across a hot dog stand. "Oh, , Max! Can we please get some hot dogs?" Nudge begged and I sighed, reluctantly pulling out a twenty dollar bill. We bought two for everyone, Angel convincing the man we had enough to pay for them all. (I know what you're thinking. Why not just use Angel's mind control to get the food for free? Well, I'd like to think we don't totally scam _everyone _we meet.)

Cramming the warm beef down our throats, I began making our root plans, speaking with bits of bun still in my mouth. "Okay, so we're going to the Empire State building which is-" I didn't know much about New York, because the last time we were here, the Voice took us places like a toy shop. I mean, come on, Total could come up with a better plan than that.

I was cut off by Angel, who knew exactly where it was. "The Empire State building is on Manhattan Island, and it recently celebrated the opening of it's 204th floor!".

I gawked over at her, wondering how she does it. She just shrugged sweetly, smiling up at me. We seemed to be getting along lately, but, I've learned well enough not to trust that too much.

**Fang POV**

A familiar scent flooded around me, making my stomach drop. It was the scent I had longed to smell for so long, having to abandon it; it killed me.

Blinking drowsily, I found myself in a faint blur of blonde and brown hair. I immediately knew that it was Max, just by the perfect mix of colors, the heat of her body, and the alluring fragrance that enveloped her.

Gingerly brushing the strands away from her heated forehead, I leaned down, kissing it. Using my per phial vision, I noticed we were in a cave, lit by the dim glow of the fire.

She slowly blinked her eyes open, reaching up to touch my face. I stared at her longingly, holding myself over her on my knees. "Max," is all I could manage to choke out. I loved her so, so much.

She smiled, but, something was off about it. Pulling back her arm slightly, in one quick motion, she slammed her fist into my face, knocking me over in shock. The image of us drifted away, leaving me to feel hurt and betrayed. Maybe, it's just a taste of my own medicine.

**Max POV**

Soon, the eight of us were crammed in the lobby of the Empire State building, along with what seemed like the rest of freaking New York. I really didn't think of myself as claustrophobic until, now. Glancing over at Iggy, I noticed him shifting in the same uncomfortable fashion as me, wincing as each loud tourist bumped into him. After a few minutes of impatiently waiting in line, I sighed, pulling everyone to a less crowded corner of the room. "I say we fly to the top if we're ever going to get on this thing." They nodded and we filed outside, which was much less crowded, relieving much of our tension. We nonchalantly strode to a less conspicuous area, hidden from the rest of the population and began preparing for flight. Iggy and I held Akila up together, shakily managing to keep her off the ground. It didn't help that the over one hundred pound weight we were carrying was such an awkward shape. (Hey, you try carrying a large dog 381 meters!)

Eventually, we all made it to the top, a wide, square platform with a needle shape structure extruding from the tip. And, we were still all pretty skeptic around needles and or needle shaped objects, so, I should have known this wasn't going to end well.

**Fang POV**

I woke in a cold sweat, rattling the cuffs holding my arms down as I bolted upwards. My cheek stung like the punch was real, and I ached to touch it. But, not as much as I ached to hold Max. "This Max, she was important to you?" the same woman from earlier questioned, turning around slowly in her chair.

I closed my eyes, nodding. She had to know who Max was, it was impossible not to if you worked for Itex. It didn't occur to me that she brought Max up without me mentioning her until she was walking out the lab door. "Wait," I hissed, words hard to form at the moment. She stopped in the door frame, looking up at me from her clipboard. She wouldn't meet my gaze directly until now, loose bun dismantled slightly with strands strewn around her soft face. "How do you know who Max is?" The sentence came out choppily, showing too much emotion to be Fang-like.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, speaking. "You dream about her a lot," she half-laughed, lightening the mood slightly. I blushed, un-able to remember all of my dreams from that night. When she noticed my attention had fallen from her, she drifted off into the hall. Time to get to work.

**I love writing as Fang :) Tell me what you think** **:3D - MUSTACHIO**


End file.
